X-ray images provide an important diagnostic tool in various disciplines. For example, interventional cardiologists use x-ray based imaging systems in various procedures and exams. As a specific type of x-ray imaging, fluoroscopy is generally used to perform angiographic imaging of blood vessels. Visualizing an artery during catheterization is a valuable diagnostic tool. Such visualization helps plan and perform catheter placement and stent deployment. As a result, achieving accurate visualization is an important technical requirement for x-ray imaging and tracking features and objects relative thereto. Numerous imaging and co-registration challenges can arise which make it difficult to achieve such accuracy. In particular, when an x-ray based imaging method is coupled with an intravascular imaging with an optical coherence tomography or ultrasound probe, the imaging and co-registration challenges become even more complex. Various factors associated with different imaging methods and devices used to position and guide imaging devices can also negatively impact registration and co-registration methods. These factors can create additional problems to address.
For example, the injection of contrast solution to enhance imaging of blood vessels via angiography can obscure optical, acoustic and other imaging probes disposed in the artery. The use of guidewires and catheters in the vasculature can also obscure certain landmarks and otherwise interfere with imaging and analysis tools. As a result, all of these factors and others make performing diagnostic intravascular imaging and registration as part of the image display and diagnostic process challenging. In addition, the challenges relating to imaging, image analysis and registration, also negatively impact stent planning and other procedures that rely on such imaging data and associated diagnostic information.
The present disclosure addresses these challenges and others.